ffxiv_german_lorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
FFXIV German Lore Wiki
700px|center Ein herzliches "Holladrio" auf dem Wiki, welches eine Aufarbeitung der Lore für die deutschsprachige Spielerschaft im Sinne hat. '' ''Wir freuen uns, dass du zu uns gefunden hast und hoffen, dir genügend gesuchte Informationen bieten zu können. Wenn du mitmachen willst, folge einfach den Link zu unserem Discord '' Völker= =Völker= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Geographie= Geographische Grundlagen center|700px center|700px __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Gebiete= =Eorzea= 700px|center 700px|center __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Hauptstädte= =Hauptstädte= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Ätherologie= Grundlegende Ätherologie Der Äther ist nicht nur die Grundlage allen Lebens, sondern auch die Lebensenergie, auf welcher die verschiedenen Schulen der Magie basieren. Ohne das Wissen über den Äther und wie jener funktioniert, würden die Gelehrten wohl wenig über den Planeten und dessen Funktion verstehen können. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Primae= =Primae= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| RP-Basics= Anfänger-Guide Crashkurs RP Was ist RP eigentlich? Im Rollenspiel (kurz RP) geht es im Grunde darum eine andere Figur darzustellen. Dabei ist es wichtig das diese selbst gewählte Person authentisch dargestellt wird. Stellst du beispielsweise einen Bauern dar, hat er zwar Ahnung von Landwirtschaft und Viehzucht, aber ist im Kampf nicht sonderlich gut zu gebrauchen. Sehr wichtig ist es nicht zu vergessen das ihr ein Lebewesen darstellt. Egal ob Mensch oder Miquo'te, es hat Gefühle. Niemand muss Angst haben im RP Gefühle zu zeigen, denn es ist ganz natürlich und vor allem authentisch wenn dein Charakter auch mal Angst oder Trauer verspürt. Ich denke keiner hat Lust mit einer emotionslosen Person zu spielen. Wichtig für authentisches RP ist es sich mit dem gewählten Volk und dessen Lore zu befassen. So lernt man welche Rasse zu einem passt und welche eben nicht. Welche Rasse/Klasse passt zu dir? Zuerst ist es wichtig dich ein wenig in die Rassen des Servers/der Lore einzulesen um Kultur, Eigenarten, Aussehen, Bräuche, Lebensstil, Moral und Charaktereigenschaften zu verstehen. Einträge dazu findet man am besten im Wiki. Um herauszufinden welche Rasse/Klasse zu dir passt, musst du dir selbst folgende Fragen stellen: *Was würde ich selbst gerne spielen und passt es zu mir? *Was soll mein Charakter erreichen? *Kann ich diese Rasse authentisch darstellen? *Welchem Beruf soll mein Charakter nachgehen und passt der Beruf? *Welchen Charaktertyp möchte ich spielen? *Passt mein Konzept in die Lore? Regeln im RP! =IC =/= OOC = Zunächst darauf achten das man IC und OOC trennt. -IC: in Character -OOC: out of Character =Power RP vermeiden = Das lässt sich am besten an einem Beispiel zeigen. "Taffels zieht sein mächtiges Schwert und enthauptet den Oger." Falsch! "Taffels zieht sein Schwert und versucht den Oger zu enthaupten" Richtig! Es ist wichtig jedem im RP eine Chance zu geben sich zu wehren oder zu reagieren. Emotet man wie im "Fall 1" ist es unfair gegenüber dem Spieler/Gegner, da er sich in keinster Weise wehren könnte. Es liegt immer in der Hand des Spielleiters ob Taffels nun trifft oder nicht. Es kommt auch darauf an welche Fähigkeiten der Charakter, in diesem Falle Taffels, besitzt. Vielleicht hatte er noch nie ein Schwert in der Hand und ist eher auf Magie spezialisiert. Bei kleinen Sachen wie: "Taffels rempelt Gubatz an." darf man auch mal Power RP´n. =Meta RP vermeiden = Wenn dir jemand etwas von seinem Charakter erzählt, weißt du dann bestimmt Dinge über seinen Charakter. Wenn du dann ins RP mit dieser Person einsteigst, darfst du nicht vergessen, DU weißt die Sachen über seinen Charakter, nicht dein Charakter. =Emotes = Versucht immer so detailliert aber dennoch kurz zu emoten, damit sich alle Spieler gut in die Situation versetzen können. Dazu auch ein Beispiel: ''Spieler 1: "Taffels wirft einen alten, schimmligen Apfel nach Gubatz und grinst dreckig." Spieler 2: "Gubatz weicht aus." Falsch! Spieler 2: " Gubatz weicht mit einem erschrockenem Blick, nur knapp dem stinkenden Apfel aus und rennt auf Taffels zu um ihn mit Wucht umzustoßen." Richtig! =Wichtig = Dinge wie Tod, Verletzungen, Verstümmelungen und Beziehungen können nur im Einverständnis mit dem anderen Spieler geschehen. Dennoch kannst du in Plots verletzt werden, wenn der Spielleiter es alls plausibel und sinnvoll betrachtet. Mein Charakter Aus persönlichen RP-Erfahrungen bieten wir euch gewisse Anhaltspunkte, die ihr für die Erstellung eures Chars gerne nutzen und einbauen könnt, um dem Charakter mehr „Personlichkeit“ und „Fleisch“ zu geben. Nichts ist Pflicht! Wir empfehlen den Fragenbogen durchzugehen und die Antworten im Anschluss erneut anzusehen und zu kontrollieren. Ist etwas unstimmig, ist jetzt der optimale Zeitpunkt es zu ändern, bevor der Charakter IC herumrennt. Persönlichkeit *Was will ich im Leben erreichen? Wie komme ich dorthin? *Was bin ich bereit zu tun, um meine Ziele zu erreichen? *Welch alltäglichen Tätigkeiten gehe ich nach? *Wie beschreibe ich mich selbst anderen gegenüber? Wie sehe ich mich selbst? (Aussehen, Persönlichkeit) *Was tue ich für mein Äußerliches? *Was ist mein größter Makel? (Makel machen „lebendig“, nicht schwach) *Was verstecke ich vor Anderen? *Welch Geheimnisse hüte ich? *Wie soll man mich sehen? *Wie agiere ich um Kinder/Familie/Freunde/Fremde/etc? *Würde ich mein Leben für Andere geben? *Wie ist meine Sprache? Gehoben oder Gosse? Dialekt? *Wie würdes du in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen reagieren? *Was schätze ich am meisten? *Welche Charakterzeuge und Einstellungen regen mich bei Anderen auf? *Wie reagiere ich, wenn ich wütend/traurig bin? *Welche Glaubensrichtung gehöre ich an? *Halte ich mich an Gesetze? *Welche Zukunftsvision habe ich für mich? *Wie sieht ein Leben im Paradies/im Alptraum aus? Hintergrund *Welche Ereignisse konnte ich aufgrund meines Alters (lt. Lore) miterleben und konnte ich davon etwas für meine Persönlich mitnehmen, was mich prägte? *Gehe ich konform mit der Einstellung meins Volkes (allgemein) zu anderen Völkern/ Arten der Magie/ etc., oder suche ich mir meine eigene Einstellung zu manchen Themen? *Wo bin ich aufgewachsen? Wie groß war der Ort? Waren die Leute dort freundlich/abweisend/etc.? *Welcher sozialen Schicht gehörte ich als Kind an? Welcher jetzt? *Welche Träume hatte ich als Kind? *Erinnere ich mich an meine Vergangenheit? *Was bereue ich in meiner Vergangenheit? *Hatte/Habe ich potentielle engere Bindungen zu Personen? *Wie waren meine Freunde aus der Kindheit? Bin ich mit ihnen noch in Kontakt? *Wie kam ich zu dem Punkt, an dem ich nun bin (Char-Erstellung)? *Was sind die 3 wichtigsten Erfahrungen für mich und welche 3 hatten den größten Einfluss auf mein Leben? *Welch‘ Person hatte/hat den größten Einfluss auf mein Leben? Anderes *Übernehme ich Verantwortung für meine Taten oder flüchte ich davor? *Welch‘ Hobbies habe ich? *Wie würde ich reagieren, wenn ich plätzlich Zeuge eines Mordes wäre? *Bin ich intelligent/durchschnitt/dümmlich? *Bin ich athletisch/durchschnitt/faul? *Bin ich ein Weltbereisender? *Welch‘ Essen bevorzuge ich? *Mag ich Musik? Bin ich Musiker? *Trinke ich viel Alkohol? *Nehme ich Drogen? *Wie bin ich, wenn mich niemand sehen kann (zu Hause)? *Welch‘ Personen umgeben mich? *Wie sehe ich Krieg? *Gebe ich gerne Geld aus oder bin ich eher knausrig? *Meine Lieblingsfarbe? *Wie stehe ich zu Feiertagen? *Was bringt mich zum Lachen? *Bin ich selbstbewusst? *Bin ich tollpatschig? *Gebe ich gerne an? __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Kategorie:Wiki